extinct_animalsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дромеозавр
'Дромеозавр '(лат. Dromaeosaurus) — мелкий хищник из Северной Америки, живший в меловом периоде 77-75 млн лет назад. История находки Первые известные останки были обнаружены палеонтологом Барнум Брауном в 1914году, во время экспедиции Американского музея естественной истории на реке Red Deer River. Область, в которой были собраны эти кости, теперь является частью Провинциального парка динозавров, в провинции Альберта, Канада. thumb|left|Череп Dromaeosaurus albertensis Найденный голотип AMNH 5356, состоял из частичного черепа 24 см (9,4 дюйма) в длину, нижней челюсти и некоторых костей стопы. В черепе был разрушен верхний отдел, позже удалось обнаружить несколько изолированных зубов. В 1922 году Уильям Мэтью Диллер и Барнум Браун назвали и описали типовой вид как Dromaeosaurus albertensis - «быстрый ящер» из Альберты. Позже, по изолированным фрагментам, было описано еще 7 видов, которые в настоящее время являются недействительными. Описание Дромеозавр был небольшим хищником - около 2 м (6,6 футов) в длину и 15 кг в весе.http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Dromaeosaurus Он имел много острых зубов, а также крупные серповидные когти на каждой ноге. Тело, вероятнее всего, было покрыто перьями. Длинные серповидные когти могли пробить шкуру молодого эдмонтозавра, зубы приспособлены для того, чтобы наносить серьёзные раны. Дромеозавр отличается от большинства своих родственников более коротким и массивным черепом, глубокой нижней челюстью и более крупными зубами. Из-за этого предполагается, что его челюсти использовались для дробления и разрывания, а не просто для разрезания плоти. Согласно исследованиям 2005 года, сила укуса дромеозавра была почти в три раза мощнее, чем у велоцираптора, возможно, что при охоте он больше полагался на свои челюсти, чем на серповидные когти на конечностях, чтобы убить свою жертву. На крупную добычю охотились стаями хотя доказательств нету. Виды и синонимы *''Dromaeosaurus albertensis (Matthew & Brown, 1922)'' Синонимы: * Dromaeosaurus laevifrons (Matthew & Brown 1922) * Dromaeosaurus cristatus (Matthew & Brown 1922) * Dromaeosaurus gracilis (Matthew & Brown 1922) * Dromaeosaurus explanatus (Kuhn 1939) * Dromaeosaurus minutus (Russell 1972) * Dromaeosaurus falculus (Olshevsky 1979) * Dromaeosaurus mongoliensis (Paul 1988) В культуре *В 11 серии сериала "Войны юрского периода" стая дромеозавров убивает взрослого самца эдмонтозавра. Но появляется тираннозавр и уносит большую часть туши. Рапторы бросаются на хвост - единственное, что оставил тираннозавр. *9 мая 2013 года программист из Москвы создал игру "Cretaceous Runner" о жизни дромеозавра из Канады по имени Скиллар. *Позже команда других разработчиков создала игру на движке Unity под названием "Raptors: Be a Dinosaur". Это тоже симулятор дромеозавра, в котором можно собрать стаю и нападать на паразауролофов. Литература * Currie, Philip J. (1995). "New information on the anatomy and relationships of Dromaeosaurus albertensis (Dinosauria: Theropoda)". Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. 15 (3): 576–591. doi:10.1080/02724634.1995.10011250. * Currie, P. J.; Rigby, K. J.; Sloan, Robert E. (1990). "Theropod teeth from the Judith River Formation of southern Alberta, Canada". In Currie, P. J.; Carpenter, K. Dinosaur Systematics: Perspectives and Approaches. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 107–125. ISBN 0-521-43810-1. * Dixon, Dougal (2006). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs. Lorenz Books. pp. 200–201. ISBN 0-7548-1573-0. * Larsson, H.C.E. 2001. Endocranial anatomy of Carcharodontosaurus saharicus (Theropoda: Allosauroidea) and its implications for theropod brain evolution. pp. 19–33. In: Mesozoic Vertebrate Life. Ed.s Tanke, D. H., Carpenter, K., Skrepnick, M. W. Indiana University Press. * Matthew, William D.; Brown, Barnum (1922). "The family Deinodontidae, with notice of a new genus from the Cretaceous of Alberta". Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History. 46: 367–385. hdl:2246/1300. * Ostrom, John H. (1969). "Osteology of Deinonychus antirrhopus, an unusual theropod from the Lower Cretaceous of Montana". Peabody Museum of Natural History Bulletin. 30: 1–165. * Paul, Gregory S. (1988). "The Wonderful and Spectacular Dromaeosaurian Sickle-Claws". Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. Simon & Schuster. pp. 357–370. ISBN 0-671-61946-2. * Colbert, E.; Russell, D. A. (1969). "The small Cretaceous dinosaur Dromaeosaurus". American Museum Novitates. 2380: 1–49. hdl:2246/2590. * Therrien, Francois; Henderson, Donald M.; Ruff, Christopher B. (2005). "Bite Me: Biomechanical models of theropod mandibles and implications for feeding". In Carpenter, Kenneth. The Carnivorous Dinosaurs. Life of the Past. Indiana University Press. pp. 179–237. ISBN 0-253-34539-1. * Weishampel, David B.; Dodson, Peter; and Osmólska, Halszka (eds.): The Dinosauria, 2nd, Berkeley: University of California Press. 861 pp. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. Источники Галерея Категория:Архозавры Категория:Животные Северной Америки Категория:Динозавры Категория:Орнитодиры Категория:Тетануры Категория:Тероподы Категория:Хищники Категория:Мезозойская эра Категория:Меловой период Категория:Дромеозавриды Категория:Рептилии США Категория:Динозавры Северной Америки Категория:Динозавры США Категория:Динозавры мелового периода Категория:Завропсиды Категория:Манирапторы Категория:Пернатые динозавры Категория:Тираннорапторы Категория:Параптицы